kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Atsuko Kagari
“I want to become like Shiny Chariot… but I don’t want to be thought of as a ‘fad.’ I want to truly inspire hope into their hearts, and show them that even a screw-up like me can make it if they just believe in their selves. And that’s why, I will stay with the Kids Next Door!” -Akko to Mickey Mouse (src) Atsuko "Akko" Kagari (Numbuh Try) (originally from Little Witch Academia) is a Japanese Avalaran Muggle-born witch, Spy and Vice-Leader of Sector LN, and a student of Luna Nova. Nextgen Series Akko's history in Little Witch Academia is canon to the Gameverse. Having gone to Shiny Chariot's magic show at 6 years old, Akko developed a deep love for witches and magic and aspired to be one. At about 15 years old, she enrolled in Luna Nova Academy, became friends with Lotte, Sucy, and several others, and became infamous as a "screw-up" who faltered at almost every form of magic. In truth, this was a result of Magic Deficiency, which Akko hadn't discovered until later. However, through constant training, Akko became a terrific shapeshifter, and her determination and passion eventually earned the respect of Diana Cavendish, Luna Nova's top student. In Sucy, You Shrunk Me!, a sleepwalking Akko drinks Sucy's Spring Legs Potion, causing her to shrink to 2 inches tall. Akko is both terrified and angry at the sight of her giant friends, but she enjoys her new power to jump like a grasshopper. Akko decides to go get Diana's help, and she pleads the Cavendish not to tell on Sucy. Diana agrees to help, but insists Akko stay in a jar in her room. Akko grows incredibly bored for the next few hours, until Barbara Parker appears. Akko desperately tries to hide from the bully against the lid, and a curious Barbara accidentally frees Akko. Akko rides her to the hallway before falling and nearly getting stepped on by other students. She catches a ride on Amanda's shoe and is brought to the cafeteria. Akko tries to jump up onto Lotte, but ends up falling into Jasminka's donuts. Jasminka ends up almost eating Akko, but she grabs onto her uvula and forces Jasminka to vomit. Diana comes and is horrified, realizing Akko was in there, and she yells at Jasminka before taking Akko to her room. Akko washes herself in the sink, and Diana makes her promise to be more careful. Akko teases Diana about loving her before Diana shrinks down her spare uniform for Akko to wear, though Akko insists on going barefoot. Later, Amanda praises the tiny Akko for not listening to Diana and staying put. Amanda takes Akko to the gym for some training, challenging her to a footrace (which Akko won), and then a pole-climbing race (which Akko lost). When gym is over, Constanze asks to carry Akko, but the German girl smashes and knocks Akko out. Akko wakes up in a miniature field of Stanbots, forced to do battle against an opposing army in Lord Constanze's name. Akko winds up as the only survivor, and Constanze rewards her with a magic shower. Constanze begins to design an Akkobot to fill in for Akko at school. After Akko does voice recording for the robot, she asks Constanze why she never speaks. Constanze reveals her stutter and how she was teased about it. Akko is happy that she told her and says she likes hearing her speak, but she remarks at how long her full name is. Amanda and Diana later get in a fight over what Diana said to Jasminka, so Akko decides to go to Jasminka. Akko tells her that she isn't mad over what happened, but Jasminka still feels bad. She reveals her disease where she's constantly hungry and must always eat, and Akko feels more bad for her. Akko tells Jasminka to promise to be more careful, then she gets her friend to smile. After the slumber party, Lotte sings a lullaby to Akko and puts her friend to sleep. The next day, Akko sits in Diana's pocket all day, humiliated by the behavior of Constanze's Akkobot. When Hannah and Barbara are talking bad about her friends, Akko reveals herself and shouts at them. The bullies take delight and abuse Akko in her new size, until Diana shrinks them even smaller and demands they treat Akko with respect. Akko threatens to crush the bullies until they apologize and plead for mercy. Later, all nine witches go with Sucy to pick mushrooms as Diana considers joining the Kids Next Door, believing Akko has the potential to change the world. Akko agrees to this, and inspires her friends to come with her. Akko sleeps on Diana that night, and the next morning, Sucy has completed the Growth Potion. Before drinking, Akko talks about how talented her friends are compared to her, but Diana consoles her in that her courage is inspiring, and their lives would not be the same without her. Akko drinks the potion and grows back to normal size - and are later horrified to see Constanze had drunk the rest of the Growth Potion. Sometime afterwards, they all join the Kids Next Door and become Sector LN. In Seven Lights: The Last, Akko's voice was heard during the battle with Thanos, as one of many people making wishes heard by Jirachi, in which Akko wished to become like Shiny Chariot. Newborn Era In Field Day!, Akko competes in Hunter X Hunted and is tasked to hunt down Lee Andrew Grayson. She scores some points off Lee before retreating, but later finds the boy upset over being a failure. Akko relates to his plight and decides to help him track down his prey, who is Romeo Conbolt. Thanks to Akko, Lee scores 4th place. The two later pair up for the Team Games, and Lee is able to beat Akko in Melee Mayhem. The two are cornered by Sandbags at Rozeland, hugging each other for life, but they are ecstatic when the Sandbags lose their power and start attacking them. Akko and Lee remain good friends when Field Day is over. In Sector $, Akko meets with Wendy Marvell on Meet Your Heroes Day at last. They form a quick bond, but when Akko asks Wendy to teach her how to fly, Wendy introduces her to Kiki Yamaka, who is better at the art. They go to Windy Valley to practice flying, but they are KO'ed by Nagisa and Killua on their assassination spree. In Sector LN, after a talk with Lee Andrew, Akko decides that her sector should challenge Sector V of the Earth Kids Next Door. Her teammates come to an agreement as they challenge Sector V at Gallagher, only for the group to send Sheila Frantic to thrash them all at once. Sector LN is about to go home until Amanda convinces Akko to try again and make Sector V respect them. Later after school, Amanda battles Chris Uno while Akko fights Sheila. Akko takes heavy damage and is almost knocked out, but she still insists on battling Sheila, resulting in her deeming Akko as her equal. Akko drinks healing potions as they continue fighting, until eventually Akko faints from exhaustion. When she wakes up, Diana berates her for making the reckless choice to fight her, but was also pleased with her performance. Diana decides their next mission will be to explore an unexplored planet and do a report about it for the KND, and Akko proposes they explore Bobopolis. They head for the unpredictable planet, and after braving its insane atmosphere, they meet a boy named Josuke, who dreams of seeing the outside universe. Sector LN decides to help him escape, during which Akko attacks the Qwark Comet with a "Shiny Volcano." Their mission is successful and they are credited both in Luna Nova and amongst the KNDs. Later, they are given a mission to go to Disney Town in search of Gruntilda Winkybunion. When Akko is riding one of the Brooms for Beginners, she ends up falling off and crushing King Mickey Mouse. Mickey forgives the accident and decides to let Akko and Jasminka star in his commercial. When the commercial airs, they realize that Jasminka's head was pasted over Akko's body from the second recording, as a means of making Jasminka look prettier. They go to confront Mickey about this, and when he refuses to make Jasminka look like her normal self, Akko becomes angry. They return home, and during Amanda's outburst, Akko admits that Diana is better as a leader than herself. Akko and Jasminka give Diana permission to show the recording of the meeting to the Supreme Leaders and essentially foil Mickey's plans to form an alliance with the KND. Akko later goes to pick mushrooms with Sucy, and Hexxus warps them to Planet Venom. On Venom, Akko witnesses a group of honeycomb ships stealing acid from the Acid Sea. Her friends later study the memory and confirm them to be from Grunty Industries. Akko later talks to Lee Andrew via crystal ball, and she learns about all the hardships that come from being a good operative. Andrew Hanbridge approaches her, and Akko excitedly introduces the two Andrews. Andrew tells Akko that King Mickey is going to make their country part of the Disney Alliance, and he shares his own mixed thoughts about the KND. Professor Finnelan appears and demands Akko come back to Luna Nova. Akko realizes that King Mickey was at the school, proposing to help fund Luna Nova if Akko works for Disney. The two talk in private as Akko expresses her desire to stay with the KND, and she suspects Mickey of foul intentions. When Mickey attempts to make Akko look guilty in front of the professors, Hannah and Barbara intervene and stick up for her. Diana and co. then come to her rescue and take Akko back to the former's room. Sucy reveals that she turned Completely Invisible and stole Mickey's memory of his meeting with Grunty. Akko and Diana study the memory, learning of Grunty's plan to kill the Supreme Leaders, which Mickey helped her with. Unfortunately, Mickey learns they stole the memory, but Professor Ursula helps the witches escape. Akko decides they must go to Grunty Industries and stop her plan from coming into fruition, and her friends agree. They invade the Hivory Towers as Akko and Diana go to confront Gruntilda. Grunty orders Mandy Beret to attack Akko, and Akko asks Diana's help in beating her. With the power of showmanship, with Diana helping her, Akko defeats Mandy using special magical effects. Akko wishes Diana luck in beating Gruntilda, and she goes to save Diana before she passes out due to magic exhaust. With the mission completed, Andrew Hanbridge helps hide the girls until Lee Andrew comes to take them to Sector V, whom they explain the mission to. Diana later goes to blackmail Mickey Mouse, which leads to the Nine Witches being hailed as heroes for stopping Grunty's plan. Later that day, Akko is surprised to learn that a little girl named Gabriel had come to Luna Nova, having been inspired by Akko and Diana's heroism. Akko is touched and decides to show the child around Luna Nova. In Index and the World Rings, Akko turns into a mouse and sneaks aboard the Bridal Barge, aiming to rescue Diana from the Broodals. She becomes an elephant and crushes Jaune Pringle when he tries to brainwash Diana, resulting in Spewart hitting her with a Poison Gush. However, Akko's poison immunity negates any damage, but she and Diana are captured and locked up when the Mustache Girl attacks the ship. Akko and Diana manage to escape and reunite with their friends, who've come to rescue them. They all end up getting sucked into the Pirate Wars story via Lotte's new power. Akko is ambushed by Madame Broode, who breaks the witch's arm before Diana can save her. Sucy arrives to heal Akko, but the latter insists that she help an injured Jaune Pringle first. They are able to escape back to Luna Nova with Diana in company. Akko is asked to clean the school as punishment for sneaking off, after her arm heals. Sector LN participates in the Invasion of Koopa Kore, during which Akko and Gon Freecss combine their powers to destroy the 2nd gate. They then get into a talk with how similar their voices are. Four Emperors Arc In The Tea Party, Luna Nova receives a surprising visit from Sherry Linlin, the Emperor of the Big Mom Pirates. Fearing for their lives, Akko tries to distract the queen with fun transformations. Surprisingly, Queen Sherry is delighted by her magic, and she reveals to be a "fan" of Akko of sorts, being aware of her feats in the past. As Sherry gives them all her leftovers, the queen decides that Akko will perform a magic show at her birthday party, one even better than the Fairy Sisters'. After Sherry leaves, Akko despairs, knowing she only has a month to live, but after remembering her first fan Gabriel, Akko decides she will do the show and make the queen happy. They fly to Sweetopia and are invited into Whole Cake Chateau by the queen herself. Akko has a talk with Sherry, requesting to get Diana back to plan the show, to which she agrees. They talk to each other for an hour and slowly form a friendship. Akko is invited to a dinner with Sherry's arranged couples, and after drinking some Sparkle Water fixed by Chef Tonio, Akko must rush to the bathroom for a horrible experience. Following this, she reunites with her friends, who have been turned into kids by Pilaf. After rejoining the other guests for a moment, the witches take their leave, with the others surprised over Sherry's generosity towards Akko. Akko begins writing a draft of the magic show and showing her friends. Though Diana is more concerned with finding weaknesses in Sherry's build, Akko insists that they focus on the magic show and make the queen happy. After a month of rehearsing, the day of Sherry's birthday arrives. Though she feels nervous, Akko carries out the show with her friends, and it is a success as the queen is driven to tears. Akko tells Sherry that the show was about her, and how she admires the queen for creating such a utopia when she started from nothing. But suddenly, the queen's diamond heart is struck by a giant arrow, and the Nine Witches are held responsible. Akko quickly ceases the panic by using her "Lyonne" spell to heal Queen Sherry, much to the extreme shock of everyone. After the Brotherhood of Evil steals the Royal Cake, Sherry gets up and strangely cries Akko's name. Akko believes she wishes for the comfort of her friend and approaches her with open arms. Sadly, she is sorely mistaken as Queen Sherry hungers for Akko's soul. Immediately, the witches flee, chased by all the pirates as an intense battle ensues. With help from Sucy, Akko manages to hide from Queen Sherry, and they all make it to the Stanship and fly back to Avalar. Akko is upset over the fact that her good deeds always end in such catastrophe, but her friends remind her of the good things she's done, with Diana saying how she must accept that even good deeds can have negative consequences. Unfortunately, Queen Sherry teleports herself and her castle to Luna Nova, and the battle continues. Akko turns into an ant to hide on Pisti (one of their Sector SD) allies, but they are chased by Majin Buu, who begins to battle Diana and Professor Ursula. When things begin to look dire, Akko reveals herself and surrenders to Queen Sherry. Ursula tries to protect her student, but they are trapped inside a Diamond Shield. Seeing no other way, Ursula offers her soul in place of Akko's, bidding her student farewell. Akko immediately pushes her down and lets her life force get swallowed. The next thing she knew, Akko awoke in the arms of her teacher, feeling extremely weak due to losing 100 years. Unable to even move well, her friends carry her to her room. As her friends contemplate how they can save Akko, Diana remembers a spell known as Life Transfusion, which parents would often use to give life force to their dying infants, in exchange for their own lifespan. Diana was not able to use it on Akko, but she could do it for Hannah, meaning that only a witch in the same blood class could heal Akko. Since Constanze could not do so thanks to her stutter, they were able to enlist the help of Molly McIntyre. Molly still felt indebted to Akko for rescuing her, so she gladly offered 50 years of life force. Akko was able to get back on her feet and felt lively again. However, she was angry at Queen Sherry for what she did and decided they need to stop her. Battles *1,333rd Luna Nova Cup (2nd place). *Team Akko and Team Amanda vs. Mecha Dragons. *Team Akko vs. Vajarois. *Wild Hunt. *Akko and Diana vs. Noir Missile. *Atsuko Kagari vs. Mini Stanbots. *Field Day! **Hunter X Hunted (hunts Lee Andrew Grayson). ***Akko and Lee Andrew vs. Romeo Conbolt. **Melee Mayhem (Akko vs. Lee Andrew Grayson). **Sandbag Rebellion. *Atsuko Kagari vs. Sheila Frantic. *Escape from Bobopolis. *Atsuko Kagari (with Diana's help) vs. Mandy Beret. *Atsuko Kagari vs. Broodals. **Atsuko Kagari vs. Madame Broode (briefly). *Invasion of Koopa Kore. *Escape from Queen Sherry. *Akko and Wendy Marvell vs. Sivam. Relationships Diana Cavendish “Because I don’t want you to believe our friendship will excuse you from my helpful criticism and advice. You have potential, Atsuko, and I respect your tenacity, but you cannot expect me to overlook your flaws.” -Diana to Akko (src) In the past, Akko and Diana had a strong rivalry and dislike for one-another, due to their opposite origins and opposite levels of skill and knowledge. However, with sheer determination and passion, Akko continued to prove herself and eventually earn Diana's respect, and this respect soon evolved into a close friendship. So close, in fact, that Akko teases Diana about loving her. While Diana still maintains a strict and rivalrous demeanor around Akko, she has become more open-minded to Akko's decisions, and she becomes extremely worried when Akko endangers herself, losing her calm demeanor and yelling at anyone who may be hurting Akko. Sector LN “Ever since I got to Luna Nova… I feel like all I’ve done is rely on you guys. Amanda’s helping me learn to ride a broom, Sucy helps me with potions, not to mention Diana’s daily criticisms. Heck, I wouldn’t even have made it to Luna Nova if it wasn’t for Lotte. And now that I’m looking up at you all… I realize that, big or small… you’re all so much more talented than I am. And if it wasn’t for you all, I never would’ve made it this far.” -Akko to her friends while shrunken (src) Akko has a strong friendship with each of her teammates, save for Hannah and Barbara, her former bullies. Akko believes her friends are far more talented than her and feels guilty for relying on them so much, but she took comfort in knowing how much she inspired them and how their lives would not be the same without her. Sheila Frantic “I happily acknowledge you as my equal.” -Sheila to Akko (src) Akko challenged Sheila to a duel as a means of making Sector V respect them. Despite Sheila's superior experience and power, the Faunus admired Akko's determination to keep fighting, and this passion alone was enough to make Sheila acknowledge her as her equal. Sheila respected Akko enough to fight her seriously, despite having such an advantage, and she was even worried that Akko would never go down. Mickey Mouse When Akko accidentally falls onto the King of Disney Land, they quickly form a friendship. King Mickey admires Akko's passion and can feel strong light inside her heart, and his words fill Akko with greater courage and faith in herself. Sadly, this all changes when Mickey edits Jasminka's image in their commercial, hurting the chubby witch's feelings. Sherry Linlin Akko was extremely terrified of the Pirate Emperor when she suddenly arrived at Luna Nova, and tried to entertain her with magic as a desperate attempt to calm her down. Surprisingly, it worked, and Sherry revealed to have been a secret fan of Akko's magical feats. When Akko was asked to do a magic show at Sherry's birthday party, one even better than the Fairy Sisters' quality, Akko despaired in thinking she could never do so, but soon sucked up her fear with the desire of impressing her fan. On their 2nd meeting, Akko formed somewhat of a friendship with the queen, and despite her murderous intent, Akko began to look at Sherry as a real person with feelings. Akko believed Sherry could become their ally if she was pleased enough with the magic show, and her faith was so strong that Akko ultimately healed a possibly fatal injury to Sherry's diamond heart. Unfortunately, Akko's act of kindness backfired, for in Sherry's undying gratitude, the queen had a sudden craving for Akko's very soul. Appearance Akko is 161 cm (5'3") tall in the Newborn Era. She has long brown hair in a small bun, red eyes, and a slender physique. When not in uniform, Akko wears an orange top with a blue 4-point star, black shorts, and green sandals. For pajamas, she wears a white T-shirt and red shorts. Personality “When I became an operative, I knew I would have to start fighting enemies… but to tell the truth, I never liked hurting people with my magic. I want to use my magic to make people happy, to help them forget their sadness and remember what it’s like to laugh. I want to inspire people to live for their dreams. So, even though I have to fight people, I’m certainly not going to kill anyone.” -Akko to Mandy Beret (src) Akko is an energetic girl who is passionate to learn magic. She always tries and never gives up, no matter how much she fails, and her determination gives her fortitude and endurance in any kind of challenge or battle. When her friends are in danger, she will bravely try to help them, even when up against the Big Mom Pirates. She is known to get in fights with her friends at times, especially when Sucy experiments on her, but she would never stay mad at them for long. Whenever someone talks bad about her friends, Akko will stand up for them. Akko's dream is to become a show magician like her idol, Shiny Chariot, using powerful magic to amaze people and inspire them to live for their dreams. Akko dislikes using magic to hurt people, but she will do so for the sake of completing missions and protecting others. Regardless, she vows never to kill anyone, and she dislikes assassins because of their profession. When a person expresses interest and delight in Akko's magical skills and charm, she feels grateful and heavily obligated to not disappoint them, even if it is a dangerous criminal like Queen Sherry. During the unexpected and chaotic event that transpired after her promised magic show to Queen Sherry, Akko began to despair over the fact that, whenever she tries to make people happy, it always ends badly, based on this event and with King Mickey, and she ends up endangering her friends and other people. Even after her friends consoled her with the great things Akko has done for them, she felt heavily responsible. After seeing everyone, friends and teachers, risking their lives over her, Akko decided to give herself up to Queen Sherry. She sacrificed 100 years of life force to the queen, refusing to let her teacher or anyone else die for her sake. Whenever excited, Akko expresses herself with "Yay!", which became a known catchphrase to her team. Abilities “No matter how much I bleed… I’ll never stop trying. If you break my arms, my legs, or my eyes… I’ll keep trying to beat you.” -Akko to Sheila Frantic (src) While Akko possesses a standard wand, her weapon of choice is the Shiny Rod, once belonged to her idol, Shiny Chariot. Using the Seven Words of Arcturus, the Shiny Rod can take seven different forms: *'Shiny Arc' (Noctu Orfei Aude Fraetor) - a bow that launches powerful Light Arrows. **'Shiny Ballista' (Phasansheer Shearylla) - by absorbing the energy of everyone who watches her and offers it, mixed with the magic of a second witch like Diana, Akko can fire an extremely powerful arrow bound to destroy any strong opponent. *'Shiny Ax' (Phaidoari Afairynghor) - an ax which Akko can use for melee attacks. It can cut a person's chi paths and weaken them. *'Shiny Hook' (Arae Aryrha) - a grappling hook that can bind enemies. *'Shiny Sprinkler' (Mayenab Dysheebudo) - a fountain that can mix and spray any liquid. *'Shiny Balai' (Sybilladura Lelladybura) - a broom that can fly at great speed. *'Lyonne' - a powerful healing spell. Akko trained herself to be a master shape-shifter, and combined with her own creativity, she can become very odd and unique animals. She can become a winged elephant to fly and crush her opponents, a mouse to sneak into places, a turtle to defend herself, etc.. By transforming into a fish, she gained the ability to speak Piscine even when in human form. When Akko drank Sucy's Spring Legs Potion, she was able to jump like a grasshopper, however her size was reduced, making her weak and vulnerable. One of Akko's defining traits is her fortitude and willingness to keep trying, which enables her to keep fighting even in losing battles, no matter how great her injuries are. Furthermore, Akko has terrific stamina, able to run a long time without tiring or hold onto a speeding, self-active broom. Akko's Power Level is 1,230. Weaknesses Akko's magic was unknowingly drained from her at a young age, causing her to falter at most other forms, including broomstick-riding. Her Shiny Rod is useless against lightbenders like Sheila Frantic, as they can easily throw her attacks back at her. If Akko uses the Shiny Rod too much in a short time, it will eventually disappear and return to the stars, requiring Akko to wait several months until it returns. Stories She's Appeared *Sucy, You Shrunk Me! *Seven Lights: The Last (voice) *Field Day! *Sector $ *Sector LN *Index and the World Rings *The Tea Party *Pirate Wars Trivia *Akko is voiced by Erica Mendez, who also voices Gon from Hunter X Hunter, and both characters have a similar line in one episode of their series. *Her birthday is June 25. Category:Crossover Characters Category:Females Category:Magic Users Category:Sector LN Members Category:Spies Category:Vice-leaders Category:Avalarans Category:Asians